Prom Night
by 12TheRunaway15
Summary: Two-Shot -Prom Night is favored and looked up to by every young couple in High School. Why? Because it determines whether you and your boyfriend/girlfriend are meant for each other...Will Toph and Sokka stay as a couple or will the Prom tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this…except the plot. Sorta…

A/N: Alright! Sorry this took awhile Kyoshi7989! I was stumped on this for a long time, because I have never been to the prom and most of the dances I've gone to sucked big time. Anyway, here is your request. And it isn't solely in Toph's POV, so it might turn out weird seeing as my other fic is in her POV. It also isn't as long, so…hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad… Now, to the story!

* * *

_Where is he?! He told me to meet him here 2 hours ago! _

There are days that would forever go into one's "Most Wonderful and Remembered" list.

And there were days that one would frown upon every time they think of it.

Today, Toph Bei Fong agrees, is of the latter category.

_I knew I shouldn't have said yes!_

_I knew believing that he would actually keep his promise would come back to bite me in the ass._

Toph was currently sitting at one of the many tables spread along the right wall.

Alone…

Because her date decided to ditch her…

And boy is he in trouble.

_You'd think he would at least _**try**_ to make it here…_

_Hell, I'm wearing a dress, makeup, and high heels! That's gotta tell him something!_

Just as she was about to leave the infamous night called Prom, three people stepped in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Toph."

"Friends? With you? Yeah, cause I want to be friends with a two-faced, stuck-up princess like you." Toph spits back crossing her arms.

Azula laughs. "Wow. You get funnier and funnier, day by day. Too bad your get up doesn't match your humor."

The younger girl glances down at her outfit. Her dress was the same color of her eyes- deep emerald and had faded yet solid yellow (**A/N: a gold-ish color I guess…**) imprints of flowers near the bottom right corner. She had green and gold bangles adorning wrist and gold heels on. Toph's hair was up into a messy, yet elegant bun with her usual bangs hanging.

Looking up at the older girl, Toph keeps herself from laughing. Azula has a long (**A/N: Do you wear floor length dresses at the prom?**) blood red dress on. Along the neckline is black lace and a big, black flower sits on the side of the "belt" of her dress. She has a necklace-a ruby in the shape of a heart attached to a black ribbon- around her neck, black heels, and her hair is straightened and left down.

_If she thinks that my outfit is horrible, she has to see her own…_

_Not that it's bad. I mean, both of our dresses are pretty cool…_

Before Toph has time to protest, Ty Lee interrupts.

"Hey, where's that cute guy that always wears blue? Wasn't he your date or something?" The ditzy brunette looks around the crowded room, in search of my _supposed date_.

"He got hung up at work… Who knew that Targets gets so busy on Friday nights at…10:00 pm?" Toph offers glancing at the clock on the wall right behind Azula and her cronies.

"Ah…okay! Well, tell him I said hi!" Giving Ty Lee a weird look, "The Girl In Green" slips around the trio and heads to the door.

* * *

Just as she made her way into the hall, she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" As soon as she turns around, ready to land a punch to someone's gut, she stops.

Standing in front of her was none other than…_Sokka_…

"Oh. Hey, Toph." He greets weakly at the look in the young girl's face.

* * *

A/N: Okay…not too great of a cliffhanger…but everyone should've known it'd be Sokka. Originally this was gonna be a one-shot and much, much longer, but Kyoshi (and everyone else I know on this website…) is so awesome, I decided to make an actual fic from this. It might be long, maybe short. All I know is that it's gonna be Tokka. Haha. So, yeah…please review peoples! Oh, and my profile is gonna be updated almost everyday…or maybe every three days…so if you have questions of upcoming chapters and stories-read it. Or PM me. My email has finally been fixed. YES! Anyway, hope you all like this and stick with me. Anyone else that wants me to write a fic of their ideas… (or needs help with theirs! I'm now a beta!) Just tell me. Of course it'll be hard, because of school and after school activities, but I'll do my best.

Thanks and till next time,

-The Runaway


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: …must you ask…?

A/N: Alright, sorry for the wait! I could give you a whole list of (true!) reasons, but I don't want to make this A/N any longer than it has to be. With that, I want to say thanks for the reviews and…

ON TO THE STORY!

Toph slowly replaces her surprise with anger.

"Where were you?!" The little girl waves her arms in the air.

"I-" Sokka starts, fixing his collar nervously, but is interrupted.

"I've been waiting for 2 hours?!" Toph continues loudly.

"Toph, I-" The poor boy starts again.

"Do you know how long I spent getting ready for this _stupid_ dance just because I-"

"TOPH!" Sokka yells, cutting her off instead of having it the other way around.

She stops her rant, surprised for the second time tonight.

Sokka takes her silence as a cue.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late. But they made me work an hour longer!" He thrusts his hand out, with 2 fingers sticking up, to emphasize his point.

Toph, however, either didn't get the point or didn't like his point.

She just stood there with her hands on her hips.

"And what about the other hour…?" Toph prods.

"I was…looking around for…this!"

Jumping back in shock from his sudden outburst, she is shown a beautiful necklace.

It's a black stone, in the shape of a leaf, with little pieces of sapphire and emerald embedded in it and hangs on a deep green ribbon.

"I-uh…wow…" The girl stutters.

"Sorry if it's hideous and you don't like it, but I thought you would. Plus, it's made from emeralds and sapphire, as you can probably tell, _but _do you know what the black stone is?" The nervous boy glances at Toph's face to see her still in shock. Continuing, "Well, it's from a meteorite. Now, I know it most likely isn't, 'cause they would be conducting tons of research on it not selling it, but I though it-" He's cut off by the younger girl embracing him tightly.

"It's amazing." She comments and sensing that he was going to start blabbering again, she cut him off, "And I forgive you. Some what." Baking out from the hug, she smirks.

"Some what? Why?" Sokka asks.

"'Cause we aren't in there dancing. Or at least listening to the kickass band." She replies.

"Ah, okay. Let's go then!"

He offers his arm, she complies, and they enter the decked out gym.

_This wasn't all that bad after all…_

A/N: There you go. Again, not long, but I have to go to bed and I went brain dead. Seriously. Even the 2 Twinkies and, what, 4 Reese's I couldn't think of anything. Plus, I can't decide whether to continue or stop it here. I don't think it's finished just yet…

Till next time,

-The Runaway


End file.
